Skull Ghost
To do: everything about EBF1 and BH1. The Skull Ghost is a foe that was introduced in the first . It appears mostly around desolate, wasteland areas, such as Volcano Peak (in ) or the final stages of the first game. Appearance It is an undead enemy resembling a cross between a skeleton and a ghost, sporting a skull-like head with numerous spikes, a tattered red cape, and black-feathered wings. Both its wings and skeletal hands appear to float beside its main body, presumably through magic. Overview In EBF3, Skull Ghost is a late-game enemy capable of posing a high threat due to having a variety of elemental attacks with powerful status effects, while not resisting any statuses itself. It is also completely immune to physical damage, rendering Matt nearly incapable of doing any damage (though he can still try inflicting or , which are not resisted by the foe), leaving Natalie and Lance to do most of the job. However, perhaps to balance it out, Skull Ghost have mediocre HP. While weak to , they might be accompanied by Fire-resistant creatures, so one should take that in count before using Firestorm or Bullet Hell. Despite what the description would imply, Skull Ghost uses a mix of physical and magical attacks, rather than only magical. Inflicting or may be an effective tactic against it, as it block all of its usual attacks, forcing it to resort to a much weaker claw slash, however, while weak, it may inflict status, so one should still take care afterwards. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' The Skull Ghost is completely immune to any source of physical damage, any physical attack that hits it will deal 0 damage instead. However, that doesn't prevent status effects nor stat debuffs from being inflicted. On Epic difficulty, enters the battle with 3x , effectively regenerating each turn. Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Is used only while under the effect of or/and . |Attack2 = Grim Reaper |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 5 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 50% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = On Epic difficulty, accuracy is increased to 110%. |Attack3 = Dark Flare |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50/2 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 130% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = The first hit only debuffs Defence, the second hit only debuffs Magic Defence. |Attack4 = Poison Cloud |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 20 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 10x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 110% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Hellfire |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 110% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Ice Spike |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 40 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 60% |Element6 = Ice |StatusChance6 = 10% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 95% |Crit6 = 20% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Deep Freeze |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 45 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Ice |StatusChance7 = 60% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B}} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Slash; * Otherwise → Grim Reaper (1/6), Dark Flare (1/6), Poison Cloud (1/6), Hellfire (1/6), Ice Spike (1/6), Deep Freeze (1/6). Trivia * Skull Ghosts share a number of similarities with Wraiths, both in design and attacks. Given that Skull Ghosts do not appear in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Wraiths may have been intended as a replacement for them. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes